


Black Coffee To-Go

by iangallagh3r



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Starbucks, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iangallagh3r/pseuds/iangallagh3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off these 2 prompts: "jealous Ian fic :)" and "jealous ian. someone is flirting with mickey and ian gets really angry or something"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee To-Go

 

After a long morning of doctors visits with Ian, Mickey decided he desperately needed a coffee. He was seriously falling asleep, and didn’t know if he could handle the hour bus ride back into the South Side without it. The two boys exited the doctor’s office and walked hand in hand to the nearest Starbucks. When they entered the coffee shop, they were surprised to see how empty it was, considering it was noon and they were in a very populated area of downtown Chicago. Ian, knowing instantly what he wanted, approached the barista ready to order. The barista was a young, brunette guy with striking blue eyes, and Ian thought he was quite attractive. He was staring at Mickey, smiling insanely wide. Ian already was not fond of him.

Ian suddenly turned to Mickey, about to ask him what he wanted, and was surprised to see him deep in thought. He was staring at the drink menu with an extremely puzzled look on his face.   
  
"You okay there, Mick?"  
  
He shook his head. “What the fuck does all of this even mean? Like what the hell is a Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte? Can’t a guy just get a fucking black coffee around here?”  
  
Ian couldn’t help but giggle a little; his boyfriend was the definition of a true south sider. He heard someone else laughing as well, and noticed it was the cute barista. He was still smiling at Mickey, even wider if that was possible. He reached up to fluff his hair subconciously, and a grimace instantly popped onto Ian’s face. It was blatantly obvious that the guy was interested in Mickey, and thought he was cute, and that annoyed the hell out of Ian.  
  
"One simple black coffee for the cutie with the tattoos," the worker said, giving Mickey a slight wink.

"And for you?" he said, turning to look at Ian now, who wouldn’t look him in the eye. Who did this barista guy think he was, flirting with  _his_  boyfriend? And why was Mickey letting this guy flirt with him? 

Ian suddenly turned to face Mickey, completely ignoring the barista’s question, ready to tell his boyfriend off. However, he found Mickey to be completely in his own little world, still staring a the menu like it was an AP Math test. Realizing he probably hadn’t even heard the barista’s comment, he turned back to the annoying Starbucks worker. He recited his usual order, adding in a few extra ingredients and specifications to make things a bit harder for the guy, and paid him for his and Mickey’s drinks.   
  
Ian pulled slightly on Mickey’s arm, snapping him out of his thoughts, and dragged him to a nearby table to wait for their order.   
  
"This place confuses me." Mickey started. "What kind of people enjoy this shit? Doesn’t anyone drink good ole’ fashioned tea and coffee anymore?"  
  
"That barista was cute, huh?" Ian asked snappily, completely ignoring Mickey’s previous comments. He was raging inside, still pissed about that guy hitting on Mickey.  
  
"What?" Mickey asked, caught off guard by the question.  
  
"The barista. Did you think he was cute?"  
  
Mickey shook his head. “I wasn’t even paying attention to him, man. Why would I care what some bitch who makes coffee looks like?”  
  
Ian couldn’t help but smile at that. He put his hand on top of Mickey’s, carressing it slightly.   
  
"Black coffee to go, and a Grande Quad Nonfat, One Pump, No Whip Mocha." the barista practically shouted, signalling for the boys to pick up their drinks.   
  
"Fuck, is that even English?" Mickey laughed as he went to grab his drink. His laughter came to a sudden hault, and his face scrunched up in a confused, and somewhat astounded way. He studied his drink for a second, shrugged, and made his way out the door. With one last dirty look at the barista, Ian followed. He jogged slightly in attempt to catch up to Mickey.   
  
"What’s up?" he asked Mickey, confused as to what just happenned.  
  
He made a slight noise; a mix between a laugh and a scoff. “Coffee douche left me a little note.” he said, handing his drink over to Ian.   
  
Ian looked at the drink, puzzled as to what Mickey meant. He spotted some writing in the space where names are meant to be. It said “ _Call me sometime. 312-747-9846. Jamie_.”   
  
"He gave you his fucking number?" Ian practically shouted, his anger clearly showing on his face. He knew how red his face probably was; a color that clashed with his almost orange hair.  
  
"Whoa, hey. Calm down. It’s not like I asked for it." Mickey stated, putting his hands up in a defensive way.  
  
"That’s not the point." Ian snapped, stomping his foot like he was an angry five year old boy.  
  
Mickey turned so he could look him directly in the eye. He’d never seen Ian this jealous before. Usually “jealous boyfriend” was his role in the relationship, not the other way around. However, it was kind of turning him on to see Ian getting all jealous and protective over him. But at the same time, he felt kind of bad. He knew if Ian was the one being hit on, the guy would have been beaten up by now.   
  
"Ian," he started, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. "Who cares if that loser gave me hime number? I don’t want it." He threw his coffee on the ground as an example of how little he cared about that guy’s number. He really didn’t care if he just wasted his coffee, it was mediocre at best anyways.   
  
"I’m with you, Ian. Only you, no one else. I’m yours and your mine, okay?"  
  
Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around Mickey, embracing him in the sweetest and most genuine hug.   
  
"Besides, that guy was an ugly fucker, with his annoyingly straight, brown hair. I prefer carrot tops."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I haven't posted anything in literally forever, guys. I've been so busy with college and life in general! But with Season 5 starting up in 2 months (ahhhhh omg someone hold me) i've been feeling inspired recently and wanted to get back into writing again. I hope you guys enjoy this one!


End file.
